


（带卡）酒宴

by zhizhiinao3



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhizhiinao3/pseuds/zhizhiinao3
Summary: 一场酒宴上，迟到了的鸢大人这次带来了一位银发的少年。大概是晓土x晓卡的if，年龄都是十几岁的时候，超短小的一篇还带了一段更短小的车……
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 25





	（带卡）酒宴

戴着面具的深紫色和服男子姗姗来迟，其他坐着的人也没恼，他们知道不守时算是这位大人的习惯之一。只要你足够重要，你当然可以无视时间约定的限制。  
鸢还是一如既往地神出鬼没，门口的仆人并未汇报他的行踪，鸢就已经拉开推门走了进来。  
与以前不同的是，这次他来的时候揽着一个穿着艳色和服的白皙少年。少年似是很害羞，整个身子都快要缩进鸢的怀里了，银发间露出的耳根都是淡淡的粉色。  
鸢带着他坐下，对他这不敢见人似的举动似是有些不满，捏着少年的下巴把他的脸转过来：“鹿惊，跟各位大人打个招呼。”  
其他人碍于鸢的威能，虽然不敢直接盯着少年，却也很好奇让一向风月场上不假辞色的鸢看上的人会是什么样子。见少年终于要露面，他们都看向那个方向。  
确实是个绝色，细长的眉眼，挺直的鼻梁和小巧的嘴唇，嘴角一颗小痣又平添几分风情，加上这生涩的样子恐怕再跟着鸢之前还是个处子。只可惜左眼有一道长长的伤疤破坏了完美的面向，让美人本该柔媚的容貌多了几分肃杀之意。  
“各位大人好。”鹿惊有些不情愿地说。  
大家纷纷跟鹿惊认识了一圈后，都各自叫来这家店里喜欢的姑娘或少年，酒宴正式开始。鸢如往常般没叫其他人，这次由他带来的叫鹿惊的少年跪坐在旁边给他斟酒。  
一个女子向鸢走近几步，本想主动请缨一同服侍，却看到鸢身边的少年先抬起头狠狠地瞪了他一眼。她被那眼神瞪得莫名一怵，又扭腰摆臀地走开了，心下暗骂：“不知道哪里来的新人，一点都不懂欢场的规矩。”  
鸢对这一切似是无知无闻，准备继续从鹿惊手里接过酒喝。鹿惊却在他伸手之际移开了手，说道：“大人，我可以喂您喝吗？”  
鸢一怔，少年却已把酒递到了鸢的嘴边。鸢下意识地张口，液体带着灼烧的酒气就从他的喉咙里滑了下去。  
酒过三巡之后，醉醺醺的众人便互相告别，带着各自的伴儿准备回房再战。  
鸢带着鹿惊一回房间，围绕着他们的那些旖旎的气息便瞬间消失无踪了。  
“既然把你带进来了，我就先走了，”鸢低声说，“明天早上我再回来。”  
他说话间，耳边已经传来隔壁几个房间嗯嗯啊啊的欢好声音——这里的隔音一向不好，大概是觉得他人的欢爱声能更好地引发入住者的欲望。前几次鸢来这里，都是托词自己先睡了，实际上早就利用神威离开了。  
鸢看着沉默不语的鹿惊，提醒他：“别忘了你的任务。”  
说罢，他挥手本打算把自己抹入神威空间，鹿惊却上前几步冲进他的怀里。他环着鸢的肩膀，脑袋附在鸢耳边轻声说：“带土……如果其他人都……那我们没声音反而会被怀疑的吧，反正晚上还长，不如我们先……”  
鸢一下子拉开了他。  
鸢没被面具遮住的耳朵红的像熟透的果实，他粗声粗气地说:“卡……鹿惊，别节外生枝。”  
鹿惊盯着鸢一会，突然又凑近了鸢。他柔软的手指摸向鸢的下身，果不其然那里已经硬得发烫了。他继续用掌心和指腹抚摸着那处，满意地听到了鸢愈发急促的呼吸。  
接下来，视野一下子颠倒了——鸢已经把他一下抱起扛到了肩上。鸢抱着他走几步到床边，又把他轻柔地放在了床上。鹿惊仍笑意吟吟地看着鸢，自觉地张开了腿，手上还紧紧抓着鸢的袖子。  
鸢摘下面具，看了床上的少年一会儿，他一向冰冷的目光浮上几丝柔和。他扯开鹿惊的外袍——那里本就被设计的松松垮垮一拉就开——让鹿惊没有一丝赘肉的上半身整个展露在空气中。  
鸢自少年的双腿之间伏下身，一边亲吻着少年的嘴唇，一边将手伸入少年的衣摆向他的下半身探去。很快他便摸到了少年身后的小口，那里已经一张一翁地对他发出了邀请。  
他也被欲望逼得急了，眼睛都被激得泛红。草草的用手指帮少年扩张之后，他飞快地解开了鹿惊下半身的衣服，把自己早已勃发的性器埋了进去。  
鹿惊发出一声轻哼。  
大概是扩张的过于草率，鹿惊在被埋入之时感到了几丝痛意。他深吸了一口气，伸手轻锤了一下鸢的腰：“你轻点啊，我等会还有任务呢。”  
鸢也被他夹得有点不好受，回击道：“还不是你先撩我的。”  
鹿惊一时无语，只能更用力地捏着鸢的肩膀想把这痛意传递回去。鸢也忍着想冲刺的欲望，埋首间鹿惊的肩颈间啃噬着等他适应。  
好在毕竟是对性事已经颇为熟悉的身体，很快痛感便消失了，取而代之的是难言的被充实的满足感。鹿惊收缩了一下自己的后穴，示意鸢可以继续下去了。  
鸢开始反复地进出他的身体，早已熟悉这种快感的身体很快食髓知味。  
也许这里的主人想法是对的，听着别人的欢爱声确实更能刺激性欲。想到他们现在所处的环境，鹿惊也就不在压抑自己，发声喊了出来。  
到临界点的时候鹿惊直接射了出来。他带着性事过后的满足，用湿漉漉地眼睛看着还没有释放的鸢。  
对方加快速度在他身体里冲刺几下，鹿惊突然意识到了什么，刚想开口，鸢已突然将性器整个抽出射在了外面。  
“为什么……”鹿惊不满地哼哼。  
他比着自己的肚腹部位：“这里想要你的东西……”  
鸢扯过几张纸巾帮他擦拭，闻言瞪他一眼：“你不是说让我记着你还有任务吗？”  
鹿惊也从性事的刺激中慢慢回过神，开始有点后悔非要来一发的决定——这实在有点不够尽兴。  
他光着身子站起来伸了个懒腰，又与鸢交换了一个漫长的、潮湿的吻，才慢吞吞地换上了夜行的服饰。  
“那我过去了。”鹿惊笑眯眯地说。  
“嗯。”  
鹿惊又说：“你别走，在这里等我。”  
“……”鸢沉默一会，点头说道:“我把这里收拾一下。”  
……  
第二天日上三杆之后，几位酒席的宾客才纷纷起身，鸢也带着鹿惊现身了。  
姿容端丽的少年似是昨晚没睡好，一直打着哈欠。整个人似乎还在半梦半醒状态，一直站不稳似的往鸢怀里靠。  
另外几位宾客看着他白皙脖颈间的处处红痕，想到昨晚的声响，也心中了然。  
想不到鸢平时一副冷冷淡淡对情色没兴趣的样子，真在床上也蛮生猛的嘛。他们想着。


End file.
